1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic device, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus including the electrophoretic device as a display section.
2. Related Art
There are known display devices utilizing electrophoretic elements (see JP-A-2003-084314, for example) In JP-A-2003-084314, there is disclosed an active-matrix electrophoretic display device having a configuration in which a memory circuit is included in each of a plurality of pixels. In such a configuration, since picture signals (data signals) are retained for each pixel, it is possible to realize an electrophoretic display device having a decreased number of writing operations. Thus, there is a need for a specific driving technology that allows higher contrast display while taking advantage of the combined configuration of the electrophoretic element and the memory circuit. There is also a need for further decreasing the size (mounting area) of peripheral circuits required for the driving.